


Five Times Sleeping

by TWU2



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5 Things, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWU2/pseuds/TWU2
Summary: 有五次狱寺看见纲吉睡着
Relationships: 5927 - Relationship, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, 狱纲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Five Times Sleeping

1.  
第一次是在并盛医院，那时死亡之山的试炼刚刚结束。狱寺因为急着去看十代目过马路时不小心被车撞伤，带着一身的伤和那束被血染红的白玫瑰闯进病房，病床上的十代目被他吓得几乎从床上跳起来。但是最后误打误撞居然和十代目住进了一间病房，也算是因祸得福。

十代目在旁边的病床上安静的睡着，不过显然睡得不安稳，他的伤势严重，内伤外伤遍布全身，腿上打着石膏，绷带几乎缠满了上半身，只露出一只眼睛。

多了在街头混迹的那几年，狱寺自诩在看人方面相比同龄人更为出色，就如同他事先调查的，十代目是个普通到不起眼的国中生，身高低于平均，体格低于平均，成绩低于平均。但有时，他又会做出一些如有神助般的事。狱寺对此感到困惑，在无所不能的伟大首领和无能废柴的十四岁男孩之间，沢田纲吉似乎哪个都不是。

另一张床上的人缓慢地动了一下，狱寺赶紧起身准备叫医生来看。

“不不用了，狱寺君，我只是换个姿势而已啦。”

“那要喝点水吗十代目？吃点什么？”

“谢谢，但是我真的不用，狱寺君快也躺回去休息吧，腹痛还没好吧。”

沢田纲吉慌乱地解释了好一会儿，才让狱寺相信他确实，没有什么需要的东西。

狱寺躺回去后，有那么一会儿，两人都没有说话，一种奇怪的寂静笼罩着病房，因为云雀也在这家医院，走廊里连一声咳嗽都听不见。

“我上次来医院还是小学一年级的时候，当时是感冒不得不来输液...”

似乎是忍受不了这种安静，也可能是麻药的作用，十代目竟慢悠悠地开始讲他小时候的事，狱寺有些不知所措，他十岁的时候还在街头，可没什么好故事可讲啊。

但纲吉好在似乎并不在意，他继续说着，狱寺感觉自己在他平静的叙述中逐渐放松下来，他好像也讲了一些自己的事。说不清谁先睡着，但狱寺再次醒来的时候已经是傍晚了。

狱寺突然发现他们之间几乎从没有过真正意义上的交谈，原因之一是两人很少能有安静独处的机会，他们在一起的时间总是充满了混乱，蓝波的哭闹，这些琐碎到甚至有些杂乱的生活是他来日本之前从未体验过的，在街头的那几年多的是居无定所和冷言冷语，不过你也不能指望街头的那些人的生活态度有什么指望，大多数都是些没有信念浑浑噩噩的游荡着，狱寺对此再清楚不过——他那时也是其中之一。

而更主要的原因是，即使他过去几年的流浪在这一个月的生活后已经遥远得像是十年前的事情了，但狱寺骨子里依然带着西西里小巷黑暗和寒冷的印记，他不怎么会和人交流，他会服从首领，会威胁其他黑帮，但不会当一个普通的十几岁少年。他想，未来的几年也许都会在并盛町度过，作为十代目左右手，作为彭格列家族成员，作为狱寺隼人，而短短一个月，他还没办法完全过渡到另一个世界。

但现在，在并盛医院狭小的病床上，沢田纲吉——他来到这边世界认识的第一个人，愿意和他交谈。狱寺有种预感，他们还会像今天这样交谈下去。

2.

指环继承战后狱寺总是忍不住回想起他那天晚上在沢田纲吉家门口听到的话。

“狱寺君是把我当做十代目，所以才这么尊敬仰慕我......他要是只把我当朋友，又会怎么样呢。”

以朋友的视角来讲，沢田纲吉算不上是一个多完美的人，他有许多小毛病，但都无伤大雅。而狱寺的确曾在更无知的时期，将沢田纲吉强行当做自己的理想领袖，但也那是很久之前了。

与沢田纲吉初识时，吸引他的是纲吉的温柔包容，但他在刚开始的那段时间里对沢田纲吉这个人的探索也就止步于此了，至于剩下的那些，不好意思，真相是假，纯属虚构。

但十代目作为朋友将他从在意大利的孤独生活里拉了出来，又作为朋友在指环战中给了他继续生活下去的理由。

而朋友之间应该做什么呢，在来到日本之前狱寺没有什么朋友，或许算得上街头那几只他常常喂的猫，有一只和他关系最好，每当他接近猫咪游荡的小巷，它都会亲热的对他喵喵叫。但猫和人不一样，猫粮和牛奶在处理人际关系上帮不到他。

按道理讲，十几岁的少年友情发展起来极其容易，只需要教室里的几句话，操场上的一个传球，再加上共同的烦恼催化，两个男孩就能立马从素不相识变成两肋插刀的好兄弟。但狱寺隼人和沢田纲吉在各种意义上都不能算作是普通的十几岁国中生，所以以上公式并不适用。狱寺喜欢聊音乐和文学，最大的兴趣是神秘生物，而沢田纲吉对需要开发智力的活动向来一窍不通，所以你瞧，从共同话题上就困难重重了。

狱寺思来想去，决定从身边的人里寻求帮助，夏马尔首先被排除，他是想交朋友又不是要追人。拳击笨蛋只会大吼，也不曾见过他除他们之外有什么朋友。棒球笨蛋...倒是可以作为参考，当然不是说狱寺会承认这点，但山本似乎能跟学校里的任何人好好相处。

在综合了一切因素后，狱寺选择在一个星期六的下午，带着一袋零食和电子游戏敲开沢田家的门。他们那天一直玩到晚上，狱寺是第一次接触这个，他输了前几局，但后面就能和纲吉打得不相上下。那之后过了一周，纲吉第一次去了他的公寓，从那之后，纲吉也开始频繁进出他的公寓，有时是和一群人，有时就只有他自己，比如现在。

纲吉趴在他的书桌上，脸下还压着一本意大利语的书，最近他花了很多时间学习语言，在家庭教师的课堂之外，有时候也和狱寺练习。从意大利那边的消息来看，纲吉也许会提前在高中毕业后过去。

狱寺明白他现在应该转身，去帮忙拿条毯子什么的，或者直接把纲吉叫醒，在那本书被口水毁掉之前阻止悲剧的发生（书是里包恩先生的）但他的双脚这会儿似乎并不乐意听从使唤，相反，他只是站在那里静静地看着。纲吉的脸被压得有些变形，头发盖住了整个额头和一只眼睛，一丝口水已经及其危险地挂在嘴角边。

摇了摇头，狱寺走到卧室那头，将一件外套搭在纲吉肩头，轻轻地关上窗。

3.

第三次......第三次是当狱寺隼人终于弄明白是怎么回事，并且能够承认自己有问题的时候。他的问题是彭格列十代目，他一生的首领，他从14岁开始就认识的人，他来日本后的第一个朋友，沢田纲吉，一直以各种他本不应该的方式悄悄进入狱寺隼人的生活。

一开始，他只是在总部时常碰到他，这是当然的：作为新任十代目的左右手，他必须时刻陪在首领身边。在面对权利更迭之际暗潮涌动的里世界时，两人一开始都显得有些力不从心。

随着时间的推移，他们都开始逐渐成熟，能够对各种状况应对如流，于是这些一起工作的时光慢慢变得更有趣，而不那么紧张苦涩。

但随后，他的生活的另一方面出现了入侵，在处理不涉及黑手党的事时，狱寺发现最后也经常是他们两人。

一切从早餐开始，早餐这个概念本身就很危险。你从睡梦中醒来讲最不设防的一面带到早餐桌上，然后你的一整天也和这个人一同开启。羊角面包，煎饼，还有一同怀念奈奈妈妈的蛋包饭。然后便是短信，电话。在他们两个碰巧都睡不着的深夜里，只是想找个人聊一聊，直到他们睡着为止。这下，狱寺逐渐认识到这样一个事实：不论是作为首领还是同伴，他都不再只是站在纲吉身边看着他了。

不，现在他真的参与到了对方生活的方方面面，实际上这种入侵是双向的，而两人都没有对此表现出后悔。

而这确确实实的成了狱寺的一个大问题，他是指，在这些入侵之后，接下来狱寺所知道就是，不论是作为朋友还是部下，他的友情、忠诚、誓言，都不足以解释他在每次看道另一个人时胸中感受到的那种轻盈的温暖。他和另一种情感之间的壁垒已经薄如蝉翼，他喜欢上沢田纲吉了。

他喜欢他的聪明才智，他在音乐方面的品味。他欣赏他坚定的意志和奉献精神，他时不时发出的有趣的评论，对某些细节的关注，偶尔的任性和小脾气，以及——最糟的是——这种感觉从天知道什么时候开始像杂草一样疯狂生长，等他反应过来已经一发不可收拾。

而当狱寺走进首领办公室，看见纲吉躺在沙发上睡着时，满溢的情感再次翻腾着席卷了他。

他不是青少年了，怦然心动这种事不应该再发生在他身上。

不幸的是，狱寺隼人的脑子这会儿并不热衷于听从他的推理，因为它毫无顾忌地向他指出，这个睡着的少年是多么漂亮，即使他的口水正从嘴角滴到靠垫上。他的棕色头发搭在前额上，微微翘起，他的睫毛——又长又漂亮，就像睫毛膏广告里模特的睫毛一样——在他苍白的脸颊上投下一片阴影。

如果他是个艺术家，这大概是他拿起画笔描摹的时候了。但狱寺对绘画的理解和他对感情的理解一样糟糕，所以他只是站在那看着。他意识到，这个问题真的感觉不会很快消失。

再一次，这种事不应该发生在他身上。他对人没有这种感觉。可以肯定的是，在过去，在他乏善可陈的青少年时期，也许因为肾上腺素或者一些别的什么，他曾对几个人有过幻想，但除此之外，什么都没有，在他二十年人生中唯一称得上是性经历的只有——停，这些还是少说为好。

而现在，现在有一张名叫沢田纲吉的缠绕着感情和欲望的网，在他的肋骨上编织成一个结，实话讲，他感到有些害怕，试图忽略这些感觉也没有给他带来多少好处。狱寺在这些年学着不再那么固执地当个蠢蛋——夏马尔曾这么评价他。他意识到如果他不想让自己的余生受苦，他只有另一个选择。

但现在的问题是，他要怎么传达这份感情。

至少不是现在，他想。

4.

结束和加百罗涅家族的会谈后纲吉婉拒了迪诺共进晚餐的邀请，径直上了车。

车子驶出庄园后不久，纲吉就在副驾驶上睡着了。狱寺一开始还以为他在考虑事情，便把车内音乐调小，月光轻轻地从树林里洒下，落在纲吉那边，狱寺忍不住侧头看去，这才发现另一个人已经安静的闭上了眼睛。

说实话这很少见，纲吉在刚来到意大利的短短一个月内就经历过不下五十次暗杀。“信任你的部下们不是坏事，阿纲，但你是首领吧。”里包恩先生这么说过。首领，即保护家族成员，为他们战斗的人。也是从那之后，纲吉便再也没有在路途中睡着的习惯了。

早春的夜晚依然透着些凉意，狱寺在行驶中逐渐陷入思绪，他在近两年找到了平衡内心情感的方法，但也是由于形势严峻，容不得他有心思顾虑这些。里世界风起云涌，新兴家族密鲁菲奥雷在短时间内通过匣兵器和戒指抢夺迅速壮大，成长为彭格列相抗衡的家族，处处与家族针锋相对。彭格列指环的集中损毁也并没有为形势带来多大转机。

在那之后，彩虹之子接二连三的殒命，里包恩的离世，遭受重大打击的家族甚至没有太多时间悲伤，所有人都在不停地奔波，首领办公室的灯光一次次地彻夜不熄。十代岚守近些天也从未好好休息过，每个灯火通明的夜晚他都陪在十代目身边，承担着几乎所有事务的统筹。

而作为狱寺隼人，作为纲吉的...朋友，他想不出办法纾解纲吉的压力，也说不出什么话来安慰他对逝者的悲伤，他只能尽量把车开得平稳，让纲吉多睡一会儿，这是我现在唯一能帮上他的，他苦涩地想。

车几乎刚停稳，纲吉的眼睛就睁开了。

“抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，我原本就睡得浅。”

两人都没有要下车的意思，这会儿的风吹得更急了，狱寺将空调调高了两度。

“纲吉——

直觉告诉他有地方不对，这些天来他的一直有一种隐隐的预感，即使一般来讲狱寺隼人在任何时候都更相信通过理性分析得出的结论。对外人来说十代目最近看起来毫无破绽，和平常没什么两样，甚至当他们私下相处时，纲吉的状态也和往常别无二致，狱寺或许没有超直感，但他对沢田纲吉足够了解了，对视时比平常更快地移开视线；微笑时嘴角上扬的弧度更大，但眼神不足平常的一半明亮。不管外界怎么说彭格列十代首领令人捉摸不透，像柴郡猫一样。柴郡猫个鬼，他心想，稍微与纲吉熟悉的人都知道他在熟识的人之间是什么样，从十四岁起他从没变过，撒谎对他来说可以说是最难事，当多少年首领也是一样。而现在，纲吉的样子几乎就是把“我有事瞒着你”这几个字写在脸上。

狱寺望向那双眼睛的一瞬间就明白了，如果现在问他，他不会告诉我的。在那之后很久的一个不眠的夜晚里，狱寺隼人再次回忆起那天，他恍然明白，纲吉的眼神和往常一样，充满苦恼和坚定，但往深处看去是一场风暴，里面有从十四岁开始就存在的那种坚定，也许他自己都没意识到，但他看起来在挣扎和犹豫着什么，就好像他希望狱寺能够再多问他一句，但同时又不希望那时微妙而又脆弱的沉默被打破。

不管如此，这都太晚了，而不管狱寺当时有没有开口，这一切都还是会发生。二十四岁的十代岚守又点燃一支烟，放在栏杆上让他静静地燃烧。

明天是葬礼。

5.

十年前的突变像引线一样引爆了所有平行世界，连带着原本的整个时间线也发生了翻天覆地的变化。

狱寺隼人不知道该怎么面对他，你该怎样提及那场死亡，说他作为彭格列首领伟岸决绝，独自一人背水一战？还是说24岁最爱那不勒斯冰淇淋，喜欢午后一个人发呆？十代岚守第二次在有关沢田纲吉的问题上选择了逃避。

这就是为什么当他在午后不得不回总部取一份资料时，经过藏书室看到纲吉歪在沙发上睡着，他的脖子弯折成一个很极限的角度，狱寺肯定他醒了之后一定会酸疼不已。

他站在门口踌躇了片刻，还是没忍住走上前，他悄声走近沙发。

“我真的，真的不知道该拿你怎么办好。”狱寺叹了口气，他轻轻抚摸纲吉的头发，把他脸上散落的几缕头发捋顺，塞到耳朵后面。

就像纲吉感应到他了似的，也或许是他的脖子终于发出抗议了，狱寺一走过去，那双棕色眼睛就睁开了。好极了，这下他完全没办法躲开了。

“昨天是月度会议，我没有见到你，你没回总部吗？”

“不好意思，昨天岚部那边有紧急事务，不过大致情况我已经了解，工作也已经派下去了。”

“你最近是不是在躲着我？”

狱寺不知道该说什么，因为某种程度上来说，确实。

“你在躲着我”纲吉这次换上了肯定的语气。“好吧，原因我大概也想得到。”

不，你不知道。你压根儿不知道我多在乎，多生气，多...心碎。

“我们得谈谈。”

“其实，”他不自在的停顿了一下，依然犹豫是否要将心中所想和盘托出。不，我要讲。“你瞒着我做出这整个计划，我很生气。”

老天，他在干什么，那么多可以说的偏偏挑这句。就在他以为一切都搞砸了的时候，纲吉扯出一个微笑，又慢慢开口说。

“你说得对，我，对不起，我肯定让你们所有人都伤心了，”

狱寺慌乱地抬头看，他心想，不是，这跟想的不一样，我想说的也不是这个。

“你不能，不能就这样突然跟我道歉，您不需要和我道歉。这一切，这些太沉重了，是您必须要做的，您拯救了彭格列拯救了大家，而我一点忙都没帮上，我甚至从始至终不知道这个计划，不我不是说我不原谅你，我当然——”

“我知道。”纲吉打断了他，“只是，狱寺隼人，你真的没有什么别的要说的吗？”

狱寺以及很久没这么紧张过了，因为，一纲吉打断了他，二纲吉没有笑，三他的眼神是那种下一秒就会说“我死也不会原谅你”的眼神。狱寺瑟缩了一下，要说什么，就只有现在了！

“不管是十年后，二十年后还是五十年后，”狱寺深吸了一口气，这段话让他有种deja vu的感觉，他停顿了一下，“我一定会陪在你身边。”

纲吉眨了眨眼睛，狱寺从未感觉这间藏书室里这么安静。

“呃，不是，不，我确实是这个意思，但我又不全部是字面意思，我是说...”

实际上话一出口狱寺就后悔了，他明明有很多其他方式可以说的，重复这句十年前说过的话又有什么意义，万一纲吉听不懂，而他的勇气在刚刚就已经完全耗尽了，下次机会也许得十年后了，他完了，狱寺永远都不能告诉纲吉那三个——

“哈哈哈哈哈”

纲吉突然笑起来，阳光从半开的窗户里照进来。狱寺有些恍惚，他一边想着他似乎很久没见过纲吉这样笑了，一边又想着，天啊，我以前没有这么近的距离看过，但他的眼睛在阳光下是蜜糖棕色的。

“嗯。我知道。甚至是很早之前了，所以有点希望你别再解释了，或者做点实际的事？”

这下，狱寺感到他要说的所有东西都卡在了喉咙里，他感觉自己无意识的停住了呼吸，直到他设法把目光从那双棕色眼睛上移开。在望向那双眼睛的一刻，他就明白了其中的含义，但他的第一反应是否认他知道纲吉在说什么。不该是这样的，他想，这不在我想的任何一个方案里，他被打了个猝不及防，他的逻辑、理性在这时突然帮不上任何忙，他谨慎地搜索者词汇，最后选出一个最谨慎的回答:“是吗？”

“是的。”

他咽了咽口水，身体几乎要向前倾了，然后又停了下来。“先说清楚，我们说的是同一件事，对吧？你想让我——”

“隼人，”纲吉有些无奈地叹了口气，然后伸手抓住他衬衫的前襟，把他拉得更近一些。“别说话了，过来些。”

下定决心后，狱寺仍然花了很长时间向前倾斜，试图给纲吉很多改变想法的机会。但最终什么也没发生，狱寺的双唇先是碰到嘴角，轻柔又笨拙地移动着。他十分确信这一刻自己是世界上最幸福的人，他的心都要跳出来了，尽管他们现在的姿势很奇怪。

他花了一点时间重新调整角度，让这个吻变得更自然，一开始仍然带着试探，甜蜜但谨慎，直到纲吉的手缠绕在他脖子后面，他才有勇气靠得更近。而狱寺满脑子只有“老天，我为什么不早点这么做？”

“下次你想叫醒我的时候，”他们终于分开后，纲吉低声说，“就那样叫醒我，好吗？”  
狱寺努力控制着嘴角的弧度，试图不要让自己笑得太傻。“所以这就是你要找我的原因，嗯？把我变成你的私人闹钟？”

“就是这样。”

狱寺想了一下，几乎被刚才发生的事情逗乐了，世界线的重写，人生轨迹的改变，以及不变的——他们两人之间几年来甚至是更久以来的绕圈子，他还有很多时间可以慢慢消化这些，但不是现在，他这会儿晕头转向，“那你预计什么时候会再次需要我的服务呢？”

“明天早上。如果你想的话。”

**Author's Note:**

> 算是一篇掺杂了很多个人理解的5927，试着用片段式讲述两人十年关系发展史，自设了游刃有余的270


End file.
